


Death Sentence

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Delivering news like this isn't an easy job.





	Death Sentence

Lynne had just finished cutting up her sandwich into neat little triangles when she heard a knock on the door. Seconds later, Missile was barking loudly. The detective emerged from the kitchen to see Kamila answering the door for their visitor.

He came twirling into the room, his white coat billowing gracefully behind him.

"Good afternoon, baby," Cabanela spoke when he had stopped. "You doooing okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I sure am. This was an unexpected visit, Inspector Cabanela. What brought you over here?"

The inspector's smile faded away and he stared at her gravely. This wasn't going to be easy, and not just because of how Lynne would react. He was going to have to tell the little girl as well, tell her that her father was going to die.

Cabanela knew he hadn't committed a crime, that he didn't deserve to die. He had been working so hard for the past five years, struggling to prove that Jowd had not in fact murdered his wife. With the justice minister being against the death sentence, he never thought he would ever have to worry about something like this.

When he had heard the news, that the justice minister had signed the execution order, it felt like his whole world had come crashing down around him just like it did five years ago when his best friend was put behind bars and his wife whom Cabanela had cared about deeply was murdered. Upon hearing those shocking news, the inspector would have liked to have curled up and cried in a dark, lonely spot but he couldn't do that.

He kept a brave face on, acted like this news didn't bother him in the least and kept on going.

There was still time anyway. They had a whole month to catch the manipulator and prove Jowd innocent. Cabanela was determined to see that happen and he wasn't going to let a tiny little setback stop them.

"I've got bad news for you."

"Oh." Lynne's brow creased in puzzlement. "What is it? I'm not in trouble for that screw up I made, am I? They didn't say anything about punishing me for it so I thought I was off the hook..."

"No, no, it's not that." Cabanela drew in a deep breath. Gods, how could he even begin to tell them?

"Come on, Missile, let's leave them alone." Kamila sensed they could do with some privacy and she started toward her room.

"Wait... Kamila, you have to hear this too," Cabanela said quickly. The young girl turned around, giving him a puzzled look.

"Kamila?" Lynne spoke in astonishment. "Wait, does this have something to do with Detective Jowd?"

"I'm so sorry, baby. The justice minister... he signed an execution order." Cabanela hung his head. He didn't want to see the distraught expression on their faces as they learned the awful truth, that Death now had his scythe hanging over Jowd himself.

"What? But that can't be!" Lynne exclaimed, her eyes growing as wide as saucers. "The justice minister is supposed to be against the death penalty! They haven't had an execution in decades! Why... why would he...?"

Cabanela exhaled heavily. "I'm afraid I just don't know. I'm just as surprised as you are."

"No." Lynne slowly shook her head, raising shaky hands to her mouth. "This can't be."

"Dad is... he's going to die?" Kamila's eyes filled with tears. She had already known he wanted to be put to death for the crime but Lynne had reassured her that it would never happen and she believed her. She had been so glad knowing that, believing her father would still be around for years to come even if he was behind bars, especially since he hadn't done anything wrong. To think he was going to die all because of her. Her chest ached painfully and her face grew hot. "Lynne, you said it wouldn't happen."

"I know." Lynne walked over to give her a tight hug. "I'm sorry, I never meant to get your hopes up only for them to be dashed. I really thought it wouldn't. It just doesn't make sense."

Kamila buried her face in Lynne's chest, her tears soaking into the fabric of the detective's dress. Her shoulders shook as she silently cried.

Cabanela gazed at them, a lump forming in his throat. He felt so bad having to deliver these awful news to them but he'd had to do so. He wouldn't have had anyone else do it.

"I'm sorry about this." And he really was. "I'll go now."

"Inspector Cabanela." Lynne raised her head. The inspector stopped in the middle of reaching out for the handle. "When is it?"

"Don't know yet."

It would only be more painful for them if they knew the date, he thought. He didn't want them to spend every day dreading the impending execution, knowing how close it was coming. Better to hide the truth from them and let them know afterwards, he thought.

Cabanela closed the door behind himself and leaned against it, bowing his head and resting a hand against his forehead.

"Jowd," he muttered, "you've got what you wanted but I'm not going to let it happen. I'll save you from that fate. I promise."


End file.
